


【lol/永亚】蒹葭采采

by sulihua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulihua/pseuds/sulihua
Summary: *主宇宙永恩×亚索，哥哥人设为生前*野外车，特别的OOC，诱受弟弟有，矫情且不香*私设如山，两人不是第一次。官方资料没说弟弟是几岁开始跟素马长老的，我就当不是炼铜*蹭了小夏（微博@四月星象）的图写来玩的，图本身无正逆
Relationships: yone/yasuo
Kudos: 2





	【lol/永亚】蒹葭采采

**Author's Note:**

> 是为亲爱的man代发存档！原作者微博@manbyyy，专搞lol的微博小号@快看星光降临，此文的一切荣誉和权利属于她。

本该是夜深人静之时，距离剑术道场数百米外的一处河畔附近，却传来阵阵箫声。  
河流的旁边有一大片绵密的芦苇，正值夏秋交际，芦苇花茂盛之时，永恩与亚索最是喜欢在此处切磋剑术。  
兄弟二人都是剑术道场弟子中的佼佼者，他们之间的较量总会引来大批同门的围观，有时他们的一招一式，也能为之津津乐道。一开始，亚索并不太在意那些旁观者，甚至心底里有些享受那些或是钦佩或是羡慕的目光，毕竟在学习剑术前，别人看他的眼神几乎只有厌恶。可是后来他发现，这些目光并不只有善意，有人暗地里嘲笑永恩身为兄长却比不过自己的弟弟，有人则说亚索过于飞扬跋扈，沉不住气，日后难担重任，而最令他无法容忍的是，居然还有人暗地里拿他和永恩较量作为赌局。  
对亚索来说，与永恩切磋剑术是他艰苦的修炼生活中最大的快乐，他不愿意这份只属于他们两人的快乐成为别人茶余饭后的谈资，引来恶意的揣测。一次偶然路过，他发现了这片芦苇地，这里不仅场地宽阔，和剑术道场有一定的距离，而且与道场去往市集的方向相反，一般弟子不会经过，不用担心其他人来打扰。 

两人向来都是点到即止，无所谓输赢，后来亚索觉得这样没意思，便在提出每次切磋后再进行一场比试，规定数招之内，谁先攻破对方防御，便算获胜，输的一方的要答应胜者一个要求。他提的要求都是些小事，无外乎什么请喝酒、帮忙打水、擦拭剑之类的，因此永恩也并未反对，也从来没赖过账。  
不得不说，亚索在剑术的天赋上确实更胜一筹，比试总是由他获胜，今天也不例外。  
“说吧，这次又有什么要求。”  
永恩收起双剑，擦了擦额上的汗，漫不经心地问着他那表面冷静，眼里却是抑制不住的得意洋洋的弟弟。  
“唔……还没想好，糟了！已经这个时间了。”

往常他们都会赶在宵禁之前回去，今天亚索刚习得新的招式，两人沉浸其中，不小心误了时间。永恩连给师父们请罪的说辞都想好了，亚索却拉着他，执意留下。  
“这都误了几个小时了，想必师父们也睡下了，吵醒他们老人家多不好啊，再说了，帮助村民误了宵禁这类事也不是没发生过，今晚就不要回去了。”  
永恩皱了皱眉，觉得亚索的话有几分道理，但是他向来正直，几乎不会说谎。  
“可是……”  
还没等永恩说完，亚索已经盘腿坐了下来，拿起刚才放在一旁的尺八，对着永恩眨了眨眼，直接打断对方的犹豫不决：“永恩，我最近新学了首曲子，吹给你听一下。”  
永恩看他的弟弟已经自顾自地吹奏起来，无奈地摇了摇头，在他旁边坐下。

也许因为这一带附近没人居住，亚索不用担心惊扰到别人休息，吹奏得比平日在房间里悄悄练习更为流畅。  
永恩单手托着腮，一边听着曲子，一边静静端详亚索的脸，月光如水，映在他们脸上，连轮廓都柔和了几分。  
他似乎已经很久没有这样认真观察过自己的弟弟了，他们朝夕相处，见证着对方一点一滴的细微变化，此刻他才突然意识到，那个曾经整天跟在他身后吵吵闹闹哭鼻子的小男孩，已经成长成英挺的男人。  
大概是感受到他深深的目光，本来专注于手中乐器的亚索抬起眼与他对视，接着眼带笑意地往他身旁靠了靠。

这让永恩微微一愣。  
亚索很少会有此刻这般温顺的模样，在永恩的印象里，他的弟弟在还是个小娃娃的时候就和“乖巧”二字无缘。  
亚索打小就好像有使不完的力气，路都还走不稳就爱粘在自己身边嬉戏打闹，上蹿下跳，还不爱与自己分开，永恩要出门办事，也不顾母亲的阻挠，屁颠屁颠地跟在身后，甩也甩不掉。  
学会说话识字后，小亚索开始意识到村民对自己的歧视和恶意了，再外面听到闲言闲语，就会绷着一张小脸和自己抱怨，那气鼓鼓的样子永恩看了都忍不住捏一把。  
再后来不知从哪里学来几招拳脚功夫，一言不合就和别的小孩打架，吵架的功夫也是越发熟练和肆无忌惮，每次自己把他拽回来教训，还会巧舌如簧地反驳，有时永恩被他说得哑口无言，恼了不想理他，他又巴巴地跑回哥哥身边，轻轻地拽拽对方的衣角，永恩知道这是别扭小孩的道歉方式，心就软了。  
每次亚索在外面闹了矛盾，永恩总是教育他要学会隐忍，他认为只要亚索改掉那鲁莽的性格，村里的人就会对他有所改观。  
直到一次，小亚索又和村里的小孩大打出手，他寡不敌众，身上好几处挂了彩，永恩来寻他时，他痛得小脸都皱了起来，直往哥哥的怀里扑过去，身后还传来村民们的辱骂声。当听到一声尖酸刻薄的“死杂种”后，永恩冷着一张脸，转过身一手搂着只有他半身高的弟弟，走到那泼妇面前争执起来。一旁的村民第一次见平日总是彬彬有礼的永恩如此恼火，便上前好言相劝，那村妇也意识到自己确实有些过分，瞪了小男孩一眼转身离去。  
永恩摸了摸小亚索的脑袋，弯下身子，背着他往家里走。走到一半，肩上的衣服传来一阵潮湿感，他扭过头才发现，他的弟弟正伏在他的肩上无声地哭泣着。  
“疼不疼？”  
他不问还好，这一问，小孩的情绪就彻底爆发了。  
“呜哇……我没有输！是他们人太多了，我肚子饿了使不出力气！”  
小亚索用那双泪汪汪的大眼睛瞪着他的哥哥，可在永恩眼里哪里是凶狠的样子，分明是委屈极了，一说话，那蓄在眼眶里打转的泪水就顺着眼角留下来，把红彤彤的小脸染得湿漉漉的，稚嫩的声音里夹着哭腔，倔强的话听上去满是委屈，就像落水的小狗崽子在撒娇。  
永恩叹了口气，放下亚索，把他抱在怀里，轻拍他的背，安抚着。  
小亚索就这么乖乖地趴在他的怀里小声抽噎着，眼泪鼻涕全都沾在永恩的衣襟上。  
不知过了多久，怀里的人终于平息下来。  
“……”  
“什么？”  
他的弟弟嘀咕了一句什么，他听不清，便俯下身把耳朵贴近对方。  
“哥哥，对不起……”  
这乖巧软糯的样子可把永恩心疼坏了，一把把人按到自己胸膛前抱紧。永恩心想，亚索固然是莽撞，但村民们显然也是不怀好意，自己这个当哥哥的，除了教训，总归是要护着他一些。

在去剑术道场求学之前，永恩一直认为亚索即使再怎么冲动鲁莽，心底里还是非常依赖他这个哥哥的。从前他对亚索总是比较纵容，除了出于疼爱，还考虑到年幼的亚索终究是小孩子心性，虽然脾气不太好，但心却不坏，他相信待弟弟长大了，假以时日，定能改掉这些毛病。  
然而事情的发展并非如他所愿。亚索在发现自己剑术上有着超凡的天赋后，却是越发的冲动傲慢，他对自己的依赖，也演变成一种兄弟间不寻常的占有欲，两人之间的争执日益增加。在一次永恩接受了同门的一位师妹赠送的礼物后，亚索气得偷跑出去饮酒，永恩把醉醺醺的弟弟拽回来，两人大吵了起来，也不知道是谁先动了手，在酒精的作用下，扭打在一起的身体最后逐渐变得缠绵，最后擦枪走火地有了第一次。  
第二天醒来后，两人便开始了长达半个月的冷战，直到亚索得到素马长老的关注，永恩主动去把话说开并恳求弟弟接受长老的好意，他们之间的关系才得以缓解。  
亚索成为素马的徒弟后，永恩也抛开杂念继续修炼双剑技法，两人都沉浸在剑术的修行中，并在切磋中找到了共鸣，曾经的不愉快似乎一扫而空，对那晚发生的事两人也心照不宣地缄口不提。  
他们之间就这么一直维持着一种脆弱的和平。

永恩想方设法让自己忙碌起来，不去思考关于他和亚索之间的感情，但是他不能否认，自己对亚索，也是有着占有欲，甚至是控制欲——当他意识到亚索已经渐渐不受他约束时，他会感到一丝慌张，甚至是恼怒。尽管他总宽慰自己这些都是出于兄长对弟弟再正常不过的好意，他只是希望亚索走上正道，但当亚索出现在他那些难以启齿的梦里时，他对弟弟的欲望又是如此的真实。  
梦里的亚索，不像平日那样桀骜不驯，而是像眼前这般低眉顺眼，永恩盯着亚索的笑容有些出神，一时间分不清现实和梦境，身体不受控制地往前靠。

一曲毕，亚索放下正在吹奏的尺八，抬头却正好对上永恩璨若星辰的黑眸，正用一种温柔到近乎而深情的目光看着他。  
他的哥哥，从来没有用这样的表情看过他。永恩越靠越近的俊美脸庞让他心头狂跳不止。  
“永、永恩……怎么了？”

两人的鼻尖快要触碰在一起时，亚索下意识别过脸，伸手去推搡不断贴近的胸膛，却被永恩一把抓住了手腕，对方温热的呼吸拂过耳畔，在他耳边说道：“别动，弟弟，你睫毛上沾了东西，我帮你吹吹。”  
那嗓音略微低沉，在亚索听来，带着少许蛊惑的意味，但话的内容倒是让他清醒了几分。  
“啊？哦……”  
原来只是这样。  
他按捺住心底泛起的一丝失落，正过脸，在看到永恩温柔的双眸时感觉胸口又怦怦乱跳起来，他索性闭上了眼睛，免得控制不住做出什么失态的举动。

可是这在永恩看来，就像是在索吻了。在月光的映照下，亚索的唇似乎还泛着诱人的光泽。

亚索等了好一会儿，都没听到对方让他睁眼，便问道：“好了……唔……”  
嘴上传来柔软的触感，堵住了他未说完的话。  
亚索惊讶地睁开双眼，原来永恩竟然倾身向前吻住了他的唇，原本绕到他身后的手也顺势扣住他的肩膀，把他整个人圈在了怀里。

亚索正处在快速抽条长高的年纪，常年的艰苦训练让他拥有了一身匀称结实的肌肉，看着比永恩还要壮实些，只是骨架还未完全长开，保留着一丝属于少年的纤细感，抱在怀里的感觉软硬适中，很是舒服。  
他们对于风月之事都是一知半解，吻技也相当青涩，只能顺着本能去追逐对方的唇，他们就这么互相吮了好一会，也不知是谁先试探性地伸出舌头，随后便开始无师自通地唇舌相交深吻了起来，直到喘不过气了，才恋恋不舍地分开。  
他们额头相贴，看着对方脸颊泛红，眼睛明亮，微微喘着气。  
永恩心想：“我一定是在做梦吧，不然的话，我一定是疯了。”手却不知不觉已经伸进了对方衣服的布料下。

剑术道场的衣服上半身极其宽松， 大大方便了他们去抚摸对方的身体。即使经过刚才缠绵的一吻，亚索依然没能适应现状，他感觉到永恩带着薄茧的修长手指游走在他上身的肌肤上，每一下不重不轻的揉按都让他头皮发麻。他不知道他的哥哥为何如此反常，只觉得自己的身体里有什么东西正在苏醒，心痒痒的，又找不到宣泄口，只能逃避似地把脸埋进永恩结实饱满的胸膛。

永恩看着他的弟弟像小时候受了委屈一样缩进他的怀里，细细的胡茬蹭过他的胸肌，这种微痒的感觉好似隔着皮肤和骨骼直捣他的心窝。他的手指开始沿着亚索的脊椎下滑——那带来了怀里的男人一阵更为剧烈的颤抖，永恩可耻地发现自己在喜欢上这种感觉——他想要他的弟弟在他怀里发抖，想要要抱紧他，想要做更多……

亚索用带着喘息的声音喃喃道：“唔……永恩，别摸了，我难受。”  
永恩听了他这软绵绵的嗓音，越发情动了起来，手指从背部转向了腰间，轻轻地捏了一下一般人最为敏感的腰侧。亚索腰一软，手中的尺八都拿不稳了，从两人的腿间掉到地上。  
“嗯？哪里难受？”  
永恩的声音低低沉沉的，听不出什么情绪。

夏末的夜晚有些微凉，两人比试时出的汗液已经被吹干，一直埋首在永恩胸膛的亚索嗅着属于他哥哥的味道，那是令他安心的味道。最开始的紧张在渐渐消去，相反，他的欲望开始被属于永恩的气息以及这有一下没一下的挑逗完全点燃，亚索决定放弃思考了，情欲上头，胆子也大了起来，他一把按住抚在他腰侧的手，牵着带到他胯下。  
“这里。”  
怀里的人终于抬起了头，亚索眼里已经没有了刚才的惊慌失措，取而代之的带着情欲的狡黠。他轻轻扯开麻绳状的腰带，把裤子褪至臀部以下，没有了布料的阻挡，那蓄势待发的阳物马上弹了出来，直直挺立着。  
“这里，好难受，帮我摸一摸……哥哥。”

其实亚索远没有他表现出来的那般游刃有余镇定自若，他不过是想挑逗一下永恩。他本以为自己能坚持上一段时间，没想到在永恩用温热的掌心包裹住他的茎身，才撸动了数十下，他便被周围动物穿越过芦苇丛的“沙沙”声刺激得泄了出来。  
平时在此处练剑，即使是大白天他也从不担心有人经过，但现在他和自己哥哥仿佛偷情一样的行为，让他不得不打起精神留意周围的动静，加上他最近学会利用风去听取细微的声音，刚才那动物的脚步声像极了人类走路的声音，他本就紧张，这一吓就直接缴了械。  
“弟弟，你这是在紧张……还是兴奋？”  
永恩的声音里透着若有若无的笑意，这样亚索感到一阵难堪。

永恩看着满手的白浊，叹了口气，稍稍拉开了两人之间的距离。他已经清醒了过来，永恩在心里安慰自己刚才的意乱情迷不过是两个血气方刚的男人在激烈运动后诱发的性冲动，互相用手解决一下生理需要在男人之间再正常不过了，所幸这次他悬崖勒马，还没有什么逾越之举。等天一亮，他们又会变成互敬互爱的兄弟。

但是他那偏执的弟弟怎会甘心如此。  
对方残留在他身上的温度还没散去，亚索便抱了上来。  
亚索用手撩开永恩的衣襟，扯下里衬，低头去吻他脖子，还在舌尖在他的喉结上打了个转，又试探性地用牙齿咬了咬，两只手不安分地揉搓着他哥哥结实饱满的胸肌，一边用膝盖蹭着对方的下体。  
永恩没有推开他，只是用晦暗不明的语气说道：“弟弟，放开，我们是兄弟，这样……不妥。”  
亚索可没有心思听他兄长那些唠叨过无数次的大道理，像是怕永恩逃掉一样，紧了紧箍住对方腰的手臂，靠到他耳边低声说道：“永恩，愿赌服输，我这次的要求就是……”  
亚索顿了一下，转过头吻了吻他的耳垂，双臂环上他的背，也不介意芦苇丛里的地上都是泥土，带着永恩向后倒去，让永恩压在自己身上，诚恳地说：“请像上次那样……对我……”

接下来发生的事，便顺理成章了。

两人褪去全身的衣物，展开扔到成簇的芦苇上悬挂着。亚索躺在地上，双腿最大幅度地打开，把他最私密的部位毫无保留地展现给他的哥哥。  
永恩用沾了精液的手指探进对方的后穴里。  
他本以为那小穴一定干涩紧闭，结果却令他难以置信，小穴异常的柔软，他的手指很轻易就插到了深处。  
距离他们那次擦枪走火已经过去了一段时间，这怎么想也不合理，他咬了咬唇，脑海中浮现出一些不好的猜想，但他又说不出一些淫秽之词，只能语气僵硬地问到：“为何会如此？”

亚索知晓永恩问的是什么，他感到一阵头疼，毕竟那种事说出来总归有些羞耻，但事到如今他也无法再隐瞒下去了，只能支支吾吾地如实交代。  
“就、普通的解决生理需求啊，只不过我的方式和其他人有点不一样而已……这不是很正常吗！”  
说到最后亚索已经面红耳赤，羞愧难当地用手臂挡住自己的视线不去看永恩。  
永恩微微一怔。  
“上次你赢了之后非得要我身上的衣服，还不许我洗干净再给你，难道你是用来……”  
亚索支起身子，一脸羞愤地瞪着永恩。  
“你管我用来做什么！反正赢了那衣服就是我的！”接着又移开了视线，带着一丝委屈地嘀咕道：“再说了，我又没有骚扰你，想想也不可以吗……”  
那次醉酒之前，在亚索的臆想里，他都是把他的哥哥压在身下索取的，而在经历过那夹杂着疼痛的蚀骨快感后，他的身体就像被打开了某个机关，光靠前面已经无法满足他，他总是忍不住去回味永恩进入他身体带来的感觉。除了生理上的快感，更让他兴奋的是永恩那沉迷在肉欲时满脸潮红，抑制不住地低喘的性感模样，以至于他的梦境里的体位都发生了变化。

永恩在心里重重地叹了一口气，他突然意识到，自己的道貌岸然让他们两个承受了那么多的痛苦，他也明白，如果他们中注定有一个人要让步，那这个人肯定不会是亚索。  
他伸手揉了揉亚索的脑袋。  
“抱歉，都是哥哥不好。”  
亚索愣了愣，似乎并不领情，别扭地说道：“要做就快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的，你是想等到天亮吗？”

皓月当空，远远望去，这片芦苇丛如同平常一般茂盛而平静，偶尔晚风吹过，半人高的芦苇便整齐地往一个方向摆动，宛如一片流动的银白色波浪，只是任谁也想不到，藏在这片波浪中心深处的，是怎样一幅香艳的画面——两具修长的年轻躯体纠缠在一起，下身正交媾着，伴随着低喘和呻吟声，以及肉体交合产生的拍打声和“滋滋”的水声。

在被进入的那一刻，亚索忍不住发出了一声餍足的叹息。他感受到这根属于他哥哥的器官在贯穿、填满他的身体，给他带来至高的快感，这是他渴望已久的东西。  
他半阖着眼眸，细细地看着在他身上挺腰驰骋的哥哥，对方脱了衣服他才发现，永恩的腰与他宽阔的肩膀相比，是那么的纤细，却不似女子的柳腰般软弱无力。亚索伸手去摸了摸永恩形状漂亮的腹肌，打趣道：“哈、哈……永恩，你的腰扭起来真是好看极了，你那招……什么来着，挥起剑来也是如此，以后怕不是看到你挥剑都要看硬了。”

永恩打算无视掉亚索的荤话，却猛地想到亚索曾经是如何一边嗅着充满他体味和汗味的脏衣服，一边用手指……或者是什么更粗更硬的东西捣弄自己的后穴以获取快感，心里不觉滋生出一股征服欲，捞起他的一条腿，加大了挺动的力度。  
亚索被肏得有些迷糊了，整个人也放荡了起来，他想让永恩慢一些，双腿却不由自如地缠住永恩的腰，嘴里一遍遍地喊着“哥哥”——上次他就发现了，在做爱时喊“哥哥”会让永恩更加兴奋,即使对方的脸色更加阴沉，但他能感受到对方抽插的速度的力度都在增大。  
在达到高潮的时，他感觉自己的嗓子都哑了。  
他用满是水气的眼眸看着永恩，气若游丝地说：“哈、哈……哥哥，好舒服啊。”  
永恩听得心头一荡，终于也把持不住，猛地抽插了几下后，拔了出来，射在对方的腹部上。

一番云雨后，两人都疲惫不堪，匆匆在河里把身上的泥土污渍洗掉，重新套上衣服，偎依着沉睡过去。  
睡着之前，亚索露出了一个心满意足的笑容。  
最终，他的哥哥还是陪他一起堕入歧途了。

END


End file.
